


Lego

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry, I'm just getting back into this writing thing again. A 100 word drabble, inspired by the word "play"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: Play  
> Word Count: 100
> 
> To demoka, thank you for your wonderful work. You're truly an amazing writer.

The first time it happened, it was an accident. And Snow White wasn’t Snow White.

Mary Margret had come home early to find Emma spread out on the floor surrounded by Lego and a look of concentration etched on her face. Startled, Emma had jumped up, sending her budding creation scattering across the floor. Emma had stuttered out an excuse, tidied up and Mary Margret hadn’t seen the Lego again.

The second time, Snow had been sitting on the couch reading a book, when Emma had appeared. Hands full of Lego and a tentative expression on her face.

“Mommy play?”


End file.
